


Blast to the Past

by jungkookNO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Furihata is half-latino because si, I was infired to write this, Implied Mpreg, M/M, This is supposed to be cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookNO/pseuds/jungkookNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki can honestly say, he has never encountered anything as weird in his life as this. </p><p>Two red-haired teens knock on his door and claim they come from the future. And even more shocking, they claim to be his children??</p><p>Ay dios mio! Someone help him, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back story on how it all started.

Coming home from school, twins Rei and Reina are greeted with the sight of their eldest brother, Hiroto . Tanned and lean with ruffled auburn hair, Akashi Hiroto is all warm smiles at the sight of his youngest siblings.

“Ni-chan you came back!” Reina throws her school bag on the ground, and practically jumps on him. She embraces him tightly and she feels his light chuckles rumble throughout his chest. Rei breaks into a wide grin and rushes to hug him too.

“Hey, come on now! Shove over Reina!” Rei brings both his siblings into a tighter group hug, relishing the moment that they’re together again. Rei feels Hiro’s muffled protests on his shirt so he steps back a bit so he can breathe. “Still short as ever.” Rei comments, though being two inches taller wasn’t much to brag about. Hiro gives him the stink eye. Height is delicate topic amongst the Akashi household.

Reina still latched on to his arms, asks, “Does pai and dad know you’re here?” Hiro shakes his head, a small smile on his face. “They are not aware of my arrival. It’s a surprise, so don’t go out and tell them Reina,” he playfully adds, bopping her on the tip of her nose.

“Hai hai.” She waves him off, rolling her eyes at his underlying tone. “Do you know of their whereabouts?” Rei and Reina shrug simultaneously. “Dad is probably at some meeting and won’t be home till night. And pai..” She looks at Rei for assistance. Rei sighs. “Pai is most likely with him. Dad is keeping him close because pai has been feeling under the weather lately. He’s been sleeping a lot recently and not eating much. It’s worrisome but you know pai. He insists he’s fine.”

Reina notices Hiro’s expression turn downcast and she absolutely can not let that be. She has to turn that frown upside down. “I’m happy you’re back ni-chan. I missed you a lot. Watching you on tv is not the same. Right Rei?”

“Definitely.” He nods, catching on. “But let’s not get all sad and mopey. You’re here and that’s what matters. Want to go out and eat? Reina and I don’t have any after school activities.”

“Yeah ni-chan! We can go to the noodle shop you like!” Reina says eagerly, nodding her head like a puppy. “Let me just get these bags,” She swings Hiro’s bags over her shoulder and staggers under the weight. “Ni-chan, are these soccer balls again?”

Hiro looks scandalized and turns his head to the side. “No. They’re my clothes and other various items...” He trails off, scratching his neck lightly. The twins immediately knows whats up. “Gifts!”

Hiro stifles a yawn and watches amusedly as his siblings ravage his bags looking at the gifts he got them. “If you will excuse me, I’ll be going upstairs and taking a nap. The jet lag is finally starting to settle in.”

Reina stops her rummaging and stands up to kiss him on the cheek. “Buenas Noches.” Rei follows suit and fondly ruffles his hair instead. “Que duermas bien, hermanito.” He leans in closer and whispers “Go, before she manhandles you.”

Reina sputters indignantly. “I heard that!”

Hiro leaves them bickering and heads upstairs to his room. Its always wonderful coming back, he thinks, as he plops down and starts to drift off. He is finally at home.

 

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou has never met a person quite like his spouse Furihata Kouki. He’s kind, a bit shy, and loving to the point he is sure he would take a bullet for his family. However, Kouki can be very stubborn. And today was the day he would have to put his foot down.

“Kouki, this is getting ridiculous. You need medical assistance. I have been letting this go for far too long. I should have rushed you to the hospital at the first day.” Furihata Kouki loves his husband dearly. Truly, he does. But Akashi always worries too much. “Sei, I’m fine.” He snaps. “I think I’m getting old that’s all.”

Akashi sighs and pinches the bridge of his noise. “I’m certainly no doctor, but the symptoms of vomiting constantly and refusing to eat is not due to ‘getting old’. I will call Midorima and ask him to meet us back at home.”

Furihata groans and turns away from his husband. Currently, he is curled up on the leather sofa, a fluffy blanket covering him. He originally came to give Akashi his lunch (a thermo with his famous tofu soup) when he suddenly felt woozy. Of course, it didn’t escape Akashi’s sharp eyes, and now he was stuck at his office. Not that he minded. Spending time with Akashi was always nice. He liked seeing him work. His husband would be so focused on his work, it resulted in a serious expression, his red eyebrows furrowed and the occasional hmm’s slipping from his mouth. Furihata found all of that adorable, even at the ripe old age of 41.

He finds himself drifting off when he suddenly sits up. Furihata immediately feels light-headed and Akashi stops from shuffling papers. “Kouki-”

Furihata forces his tone to be conversational and not show the nausea he feels. “I forgot to call the kids. They’re probably wondering where I am.”

“Kouki it’s only 4pm. We’ll be back by dinner time. Rest now, love.”

Furihata relents, nodding slowly. He falls asleep to the shuffling of paper and the lulling sound of pen on paper.

 

 

 

“Wahh! I can’t believe ni-chan actually got me the dress!”

Rei rolls his eyes. “Of course he did Reina. With all your whining, how could he not?”

Reina had been wanting (begging) about the limited-edition ZARA dress for months. Had said dress been available online, she would have bought it in a heartbeat. But said dress was only available in Spain. Plus, since she had school, traveling was strictly off-limits. However, an Akashi always found their way. And that way had been calling her brother.

“Ni-chan good morning!”

“Reina, it is 3 am in the morning over there. This must be a dire situation for you to call. Do explain.” Reina was always awed at how Hiro paralleled dad sometimes. It was uncanny and quite frankly, off-putting.

“I have this huge favor to ask you. Huge. You know how I have a meet coming up?”

“I am aware, yes.”

She took in a deep breath before continuing. “Well, Ronda Rousey is going to be there and I really want this dress-

“Reina-”

Ignoring his dangerous tone, she continued on to rant how she needed to look absolutely presentable and elegant for her idol. “-and ZARA has this dress that will only be on sale for a few weeks and it’s super pretty and I want it. Badly. Oh and it’s only available in Spain. Where you are. Convenient, eh?”

She was met with silence from the other end. “Hermanito, please!”

Hiro let out a long-drawn out sigh and nodded to no one in particular. “I shall find a way to secure this dress. Send me-”

“Already on it.” A pause. “I sent it ni-chan!” Hiro checked the sent photo. It was a long, turquoise dress with an open back. The dress was casual but elegant. He mentally praised his sister’s sense of style. Reina suited bold colors. Her red hair would contrast wonderfully with the color of the dress. “Is that all, Reina?”

“Hai, ni-chan! Thanks a bunch! Dad and pai send their love. Rei and I do too! Besos!” He heard the distinct sound of a muah and he grinned. He could never get annoyed at his sister. Even if she called at the middle at the night, requesting him to buy a dress.

“I send my love as well. Oh and Reina?” “Yeah, ni-chan?” 

“Sleep.” He ended the call and Reina had squealed happily.

Reina shakes her head fondly, remembering that phone conversation. She touches the dress almost reverently, admiring the smooth texture and it’s bright turquoise color. She folds it and puts it aside to continue taking out Hiro’s clothes from his luggage.

Rei compliments the dress. “The color suits you well, Reina. Is this what you are going to wear to your meet?”

“Absolutely. I have to look my very best for Ronda. It’s not everyday you meet the idol that inspired you. I hope she likes me. I mean, a glance will be fine too. I’m happy enough being in the same room as her.” Rei chortles. “Ok Miss Gold-medalist. Whatever you say.”

“Shut up Rei. And get folding. Pai is going to be here soon and I don’t think he has the energy to do anything.”

“Ditto.”

They fold Hiro’s clothes together and make small talk to make the time pass by. Once the clothes are neatly folded, the twins head upstairs and quietly place the clothes on top of the bed rest. As they head back downstairs, Rei stomach grumbles loudly. “I am starving! Let’s go to that noodle shop and eat.”

“I second that statement, Rei”

“Should we wait for pai and dad?”

Reina shakes her head. “They’ll be fine. Also I’m driving.”

 

 

 

“Why did dad buy you a car. It should be illegal.” The door chimes as they enter the small, noodle shop. The owner, Mr. Endo, greets them from the counter. The twins head to the back of the shop, at their usual corner spot.

Business is relatively hectic around dinner time so it is miracle they find seats. A waitress comes by and takes their orders. “Man, I love this place. It’s small, there’s great food, and best of all, big portions!” The waitress smiles at his happy outburst and Rei winks cheekily.

After she leaves (flustered, if her red ears are anything to go by), Reina notices that a gaggle of girls sitting close by, giggle and stare unabashedly at his brother. Rei inherited his father’s looks but with an overly-cheeky personality.

“You never fail to amuse me, Rei.”

“What can I say, Reina? I’m lovable and most importantly single.” He adds, giving a side glance at the group of girls next to him. Rei’s comment only leads to more giggling.

“Pfft. As if.” Rei gives her a questioning look. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The Murasakibaras are coming back for the winter, I heard.” She mentions offhandedly, though the knowing look in her eyes says otherwise.

His red eyes widen a bit but before Rei has a chance to respond, the waitress comes with their steaming bowls of shoyu ramen. “Itadakimasu!"

They slurp up their bowls, ignoring the scalding in their throats. “I could go for a second bowl.” Reina states, looking forlornly at her empty bowl. Rei would go for a second but he is way too full. His sister, being in judo, makes up for her energy in food. And when she eats after a match, her appetite is at par with Uncle Kagami’s. It is indeed quite the sight.

Mr. Endo comes around and asks how they’re doing. “My two favorite customers! How are you on this fine day?”

“Rejuvenated after your heavenly bowl of ramen, Mr. Endo.” Rei responds. “I feel like I could take a nice, long nap and wake up feeling refreshed, without a care in the world.” Mr. Endo barks out a laugh, the wrinkles in his face becoming more pronounced. “This one never changes. How about you Reina?”

“Ready to kill tomorrow. I have a match on the following day, so I’m totally pepped up.”

“Japan hasn’t recruited you yet? That’s surprising.”

“Well supposedly, one of the members of the Olympic committee is going to be there. But I think it was coach just trying to rile me up.” Reina frowns slightly.

“Don’t dwell too much upon it. Just focus on getting that gold.”

Reina laughs. “You sound like Rei. My coaches have warned me before hand so I know I have to be at the top of my game. It’s fine though. I just need to work hard and practice, practice, practice.”

“It’s only time before Japan recruits you Hana.” Mr. Endo pats her hand lightly.

“I wish.” Reina closes her eyes. “There is fierce competition this year and every match counts. Any flaw and I’m done for.”

Rei disagrees, “Reina, please. If there is one person who qualifies for this, it’s you. Isn’t that right, Mr. Endo?” He gets a fist pound on the table as a response. “Damn right. I await the day I see you on tv, Reina. I know you can make Japan proud.”

“Hai hai” She mumbles. Then. “Can I get another bowl, please?”

 

 

 

After saying their farewells and some wolf whistling (directed at Rei), the twins head back to the car. A big purple sign catches Reina's attention and she stops to stare at it more.

The glimmering, purple sign read: FREE TAROT CARD READINGS. Reina looks at it more curiously and sees the shop it belongs too. The windows were covered with royal purple drapes. She was never really interested in card reading and such, but it didn’t hurt to see what the future had in for her. And it’s free. Why waste an opportunity such as free tarot card readings? What are tarot card readings anyway?

“Rei! Come here.” Reina tugs her brother's arms back, succeeding in getting his attention. “What?” He peers over Reina’s shoulder and see the sign. “You want a tarot card reading? Why?” He says with an incredulous look on his face. “Did Uncle Midorima get you into this?”

Reina punches his shoulder. “No. I just want to check it out. And it’s free.”

“I think we have more than enough money in our savings to buy a country, Reina.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Rei. Would you waste your money on readings? Normally I wouldn’t and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t either. But now that it’s free, curiosity gets the the best of me and I want to check it out.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

Reina rebuts, “but satisfaction brought him back.” She sticks out her tongue for good measure.

“Whatever.” Rei swipes his phone to check the time. “I guess we have time. It’s only 5:16. Let’s try to be back by dinner time.”

“Fine.” She grumbles but then brightens up as quickly, “Maybe we can even get something for pai! Like a good luck charm or natural herbs for him to get better!” Reina grabs his arm and wastes no time in going in.

They are met with shimmery curtain beads. The aroma of incense sticks waft through their nose, so thick, it makes their eyes water and heads spin.

“Hello? Anybody here?” Reina calls out. The pair of twins walk further into the small shop, their eyes distracted by the various displays of merchandise. There are shelves of books ranging from the mystical to natural medicine. There is a section full of candles, all in different sizes, shapes, and smells. “Wahh. This mineral rock section is cool. Supposedly they give you good luck. How cute.” Rei picks up a bloodstone rock, admiring the color, and runs down his thumb over it’s smooth texture.

Reina inspects another rock, a moonstone. It was a pretty pink and also had a smooth texture. Out of the corner of her eye, she senses a movement and she whips around to see what or who it was. A black cat, with emerald eyes, stares at her idly. “Rei, they have a kitty!” Reina approaches the cat cautiously, and crouches to be at the same level.

“Hey there, kitty! My name is Reina and that’s my brother Rei,” she says pointing over her shoulder. “You’re very pretty Mr or Miss Cat.”

“Indeed, she is.”

Both twins jump in surprise and look toward the back of the shop. There, stands a young man, no older than thirty. Like the cat, the owner had black hair and sharp, green eyes. The cat walks toward her owner, and curls around his legs. “Are you looking for a specific item?”

Rei shakes his head and tilts his head toward his sister. “Actually, my darling sister here wanted to check out the tarot readings.” Reina glares up at him, still being in her crouching position.

“Ah. Of course. Come this way.”

The black-haired man and cat go back in the room they came out of, and the twins follow suit. They enter and are almost blinded by the amount of red there is. It is circular room, candles spread amongst the many shelves lining the circular interior. In the middle, there are black chairs under a small black, circular table positioned in the middle. The owner waits for them to approach before sitting down. Reina notices he has the tarot cards already grasped in his hand. As soon as they sit down, the candles dim and there is seemingly hush around them. The twins don’t react or try not to.

“So, Reina and Rei correct?” They nod. “Why do you want a tarot card reading?”

Reina is taken back. “Well...I don’t know how this works exactly. It is mere curiosity of my part and I dragged my brother into this.” Whether or not the owner is satisfied with the answer is unknown as his face remains stoic. “I see.” He lays three tarot cards face down, in one single straight row.

“Let’s begin.” Slowly, he flips over the first card. "The Moon." Whether he pauses for a dramatic effect doesn't matter. He has both of the twins peaked with interest. Reina, bursting with curiosity, asks "What does it mean? Is it bad?" Rei snorts at her side. Of course, Reina has to butt in and demand answers. Quite typical of her, actually. 

The owner seems unfazed and calmly answers. "The Moon represents deception of one’s self, or from another. Extreme caution should be taken when dealing with others is. New information will come to you, possibly in dreams or through a vision. In any case, when the truth is exposed, it must be dealt with. Accepting the darker, wilder side can bring peace; denial only brings chaos."

He goes on to the next card. "The Ten of Cups".

"This card suggests the success of family and emotional fulfillment. You may be in the process of realizing how strong your family is, and what they have done to help create who you are and give you strength. Your current family, if you have one, is growing closer, perhaps after a very trying time. This card can also signify the start of a new family, like a young tree sending its first roots into the ground."

"And last but not least" He flips the last card over, "The Wheel of Fortune."

The way he said it made it sound ominous. The twins itched with curiosity. "Are we going to die?" Reina can't help but ask.

"No." He responds in the ever, calming voice of his. "No", he repeats, "but this card indicates situations in your life that are coming to a close, as well as new opportunities coming to replace them. Major life decisions and milestones are coming, and some have just passed. In other words, things are going to change."

"So we are not going to die?" Rei cannot help but face palm at Reina's insistence on their seemingly morbid future. "This card is a good thing, then?"

The man in front of them merely shrugs. "Depends."

Rei claps his hands together to break the growing tension in the room. "Well, this has been most certainly riveting. Thank you sir, for the excellent tarot card reading. My sister and I will be going now."

 

 

 

The drive home is silent. 

Reina mulls over the descriptions of the cards over her head. Should she take them seriously? Her brother didn't seem bothered. Maybe she was exaggerating. But what if the cards meant something? Should she worry? The Wheel of Fortune? Maybe they were going to die after all-

"If you keep thinking anymore, we will die." 

Reina snaps back to reality. "You're right" She says with slight fascination. It's like he read my mind! "Maybe some of the mystical stuff rubbed off you. Can you guess what I'm thinking now?"

Rei sighs. "No. It's just that I knew you'd get hung up on stuff like this. Plus pai being sick..." From the corner of her eye, she sees him making hand motions. "Just seems weird with what he said and all."

"When we get home, we deserve a well-earned nap." 

The twins arrive to an empty house, and immediately head to their rooms to take a long, long nap.

 

 

 

Reina feels a heavy weight on her shoulder. She sleepily tries to shove the unwelcome weight off her shoulder and hears a thud. Then a loud groan of pain. 

"Reina what are you...doing.." Rei trails off and gasps loudly this time, not because of pain, but because of shock.

Both his sister and him were currently seated at a park bench, the sun high in the sky, indicating the afternoon. 

"Holy shi- Reina wake up!"

Reina swats away his hand and curls up next to him. "Reina, despiertate!"

How odd, she thinks. Rei only speaks in spanish when he feels really emotional. Reina blinks slowly, feeling her senses awaken with her. She's sitting, she notices confusedly. And it smells like leaves and fresh air and she hears the distinct tap tap of people walking. What-?

Reina sits up and takes in her surroundings. "Rei, where are we? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I'm not the type to play pranks, Reina." He replies, wryly.

"I don't recall sleeping on a bench." 

"Neither do I." Rei grabs his phone from his pocket and swipes to see the time. "It's 1:03. We couldn't have possibly slept that long."

"Ay dios! Look at the date!" Reina's frantic voice makes him slightly more panicked.

"That's not possible. It's 2015??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I kid you not, the other day my mom and I went to Burlington (a big retail store, kinda similar to macy's or jc penny) and I saw this latino guy, no older than 20, and he looked like the teenage version of my dad! Like whaa?? Except he was the cooler version. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black beanie, and those sparkly earrings boys wear (idk how to explain??) and yeah. I was shocked. My mom caught me staring and she said the guy looks like my dad when she met him. If thats not a sign to write this I don't know what is.
> 
> Infires, man, infires.


	2. First Impressions

Furihata Kouki groggily wakes up to go to school. Yay. It’s the beginning, only November, and he can feel his brain starting slowly melt into gloop. High school is killing him painfully and ever so slowly. It’s as if the teachers want the students to suffer from the endless stacks of homework and essays due. In other words, life is difficult. Being a junior sucks. 

He stumbles to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, and brushes his teeth, staring sleepily at the mirror. His hair is still damp from the shower and he grabs a towel and places it on his head before padding downstairs. Furihata is not much of a fashion person. He is more of a wear-what-you-want-to-be-comfortable-type of person. He slaps on a pair of jeans, shirt, hoodie combo and heads downstairs to eat breakfast.

The sound of sizzling oil reaches his ears. The aroma of fried plantains punches him in the face. Oh man, its enough to make anyone’s mouth water. 

“Morning, ma!”

Furihata greets her and opens the cabinet door to reach for a plate. His mother, bless her, is frying one of Furihata’s favorites: fried plantains. Plantains are halved and placed into a pan, and fried till they get yellow-gold in color. They are sweet yet savory at the same time. They’re truly one of god’s greatest creations.

“Buenos dias, mi’jo.” (boo-en-ohs dee-ahs, me’hoe) she responds cheerfully. 

He replies by kissing her on the cheek. 

She scoops on two slices of platanitos fritos and a fried egg (sunny side!). Furihata hums a thank you and sits down and proceeds to gobble everything up. The heat does not faze him. It kinda does but not enough to cry. You gotta do what you gotta do.

“Mi vida, it’s 6:32. You’re going to be late! Leave your plate on the table and shoo!”

Furihata chugs down his glass of juice, wipes his mouth with a napkin and bolts.  


He barley catches the bus. Furihata lets out a relieved sigh and plops down at an empty seat. Yay for school and it’s stress inducing environment that harms children's health. 

 

 

 

“There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.”

Rei and Reina are still sitting on the park bench, very much still in denial at the situation they are currently in. 

Judging by the red and orange leaves on the ground, it is fall. That and Rei’s phone blinks back November 4. 

It’s a bit mind boggling considering how just yesterday it was summer and oh god-

“My match! Rei, I’m going to miss my match! Ugh out of all the possible days this” She waves her hands arounds, gesticulating widely, “could have happened, it had to be today! I’m never going to meet my idol.” She frowns, a pout threatening to overtake her features. 

“Hey, hey! We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know about you Rei, but being somehow magically transported to the past isn’t something easy to figure out.”

Rei sighs in defeat. His sister gets worked up on the littlest things. “We can try calling pai?” Reina doesn’t answer, preferring to sulk in silence. 

He dials pai’s phone number and is immediately met with the robotic voice of “This number does not exist.” He tries his dad’s. Same thing. He tries Midorima’s. Nothing. Desperately he calls one of pai’s best friends, Kuroko. It rings and rings and he hears a voice on the other end. 

“Hello?”

“Kuroko?” 

“...Who is this?”

“You don’t recognize me.” It’s not a question but a realization. Reina snatches the phone from his hand. “Kuroko. Hello this is Reina and I would like you to please give me Furihata Kouki’s number. This is an emergency. Any minute wasted could lead to our deaths.”

Ah yes, dramatic as always. 

“Hello? Hello-” Reina pulls away from the phone as if it shocked her. “He hung up me! Rei he hung up on me! The nerve I swear-”

“Ok so this didn’t work out. We can insist on calling but knowing Kuroko he won’t answer and avoid us entirely. What we can do is attempt to go to dad’s house.”

Reina shakes her head. “We don’t know where we are Rei.” A passerby walks by and she reaches out. “Excuse me! Do you know where we are right now?”

The passerby nods slowly. “Tokyo? Are you looking for some place in particular?”

“Yes! I’m looking for Seirin High school? My cousin goes there and I want to visit him.”

“That’s nearby actually. Just walk down the main street and turn at the corner. You’ll find yourselves in front of it’s gates. It’ll take probably around 15 minutes to get there.”

Reina smiles happily. “Thank you so much! Come one Rei. We can get there just in time to see dismissal!”

 

 

 

Furihata is sweating bullets. After school practice is grueling but it’s worth it in the end. The winter cup is right around the corner and he can practically feel the team’s excitement roll off in waves. He is terribly excited as well. Seirin made it. Sweat, blood, and tears were shed but they made it. 

The only thing that nagged him was their opponents. There was the Generation of Miracles and then there was their captain. He really could not get that image of Akashi cutting Kagami’s cheek open. It was so darn scary, he is honestly not to afraid to admit he would cry if he met him again. 

He looks up at the gym clock and sees its only 2:30 in the afternoon. He has a long day ahead of him.

“Furihata-san.” 

Furihata jumps. “Kuroko,” he whines. “Stop doing that.”

Impassive as ever Kuroko apologizes and continues, “Do you know someone by the name of ‘Reina’?”

He shakes his head. “Never heard of her.” Kuroko nods, digesting his answer. “Is something wrong Kuroko?” 

“I received a strange phone call earlier today. Someone wanted to talk to you urgently. I hung up.”

“Eh? Kuroko you can’t just hang up! What if I did know that person? Maybe-”

“HEYYY! QUIT CHATTING, MORE PRACTICING!!” Riko belts out. 

 

 

 

Akashi frowns slightly. The winter cup is a few days away and his teammates are slacking. No matter, he thinks to himself, if they won’t catch up, I’ll be the one-man team. To win, you have to make sacrifices and if it's your team mates so be it. There is no time for foolishness. 

People are self-interested, it’s true. Akashi wants to win and he knows he will. He has the power, the ability, and the talent to do so. He has utmost faith in himself.

His teammates, however, need more work. How can they keep up at this level with results proving otherwise? It’s unbelievable.

Mark his words, he will prove to them and Seirin, especially Kuroko, that out of all the Generation of Miracles, he is the best of the best. The promise he made with the rest will finally be achieved. 

 

 

 

Rei is skittish to say the least. Kuroko sounded young in the phone and if the date on his phone is anything to go by, then that means his pai must be young as well. Doing the math in his head, pai is 16 years old. Like me, he grimaces. 

They halt in front of the school gates. “Reina, remember not to pounce on pai. Do no do anything foolish please.” Reina gives him the stink eye. 

“I’m not going to do anything Rei, gosh.”

They wait till the clock strikes two and the thundering of students footsteps is heard. Rei and Reina stand to the side, anxiously anticipating their pai. Reina honestly wants to hug him, maybe even cry. Just a little bit. 

The doors open and students pile out. Both of the twins strain their eyes, looking for a familiar brunette. This goes on for half an hour but alas no pai in sight.

“Agh! I can’t believe pai is not here! Do you think he was absent today?”

Rei shakes his head thoughtfully. “Hmm. Didn’t pai say he used to play basketball in high school? If my memory serves me well, the winter cup should be soon-”

“Of course! He should be at practice! Rei you genius you.” Rei just chuckles.

“Ah but there is another problem...where is the gym?”

Reina approaches the nearest student and taps him on the shoulder. “Hey you, do you know where basketball practice is taking place?” Rei snickers slightly at her upfront personality. Reina always does most of the talking anyways. 

The student points them to direction and walks off. “Ok, rude.”

They both quickly walk and once they are in front of the entrance, Rei turns to Reina sharply. “Do not, under any circumstances, do anything that could potentially ruin this timeline or whatever world we are. And please, try to reign your emotions in. We are just regular students wanting to look around, ok?”

Reina relents. “Fine. I will try my hardest. But no promises.”

Rei pushes the door open and the squeaks of sneakers against the gym floor bounce off the walls. Both of them shuffle awkwardly to the stands and sit down. Everybody is so focused on practice that nobody bats an eye toward their arrival.

Everything is fine and dandy until Reina notices a familiar brunette and she squeals so loudly, they catch the attention of the whole team. Rei rolls his eyes so hard he can feel them touch the back of his skull. The nerve of his twin, honestly. Well you live and learn, right?

The team stares unabashedly at them, to the point it gives them the creeps. Riko looks at them calculatingly before she widens her eyes. The person in front of them looks tremendously like Akashi it's true but she recognizes that its not the "Akashi Seijuurou". She scans him thoroughly once again sensing this Akashi look alike has a different aura around him. 

Granted, she is the only one that catches on, and the rest of the team erupts with questions. 

“Akashi-kun?” 

“What is the captain of the Generation of Miracles doing here?”

“He looks like he’s going to kill someone.”

Furihata drops the basketball he is holding and dives behind Kuroko. Why was Akashi here? Now? In their gym in their school? Who’s that girl? Why is she looking at him like that?

“Akashi” gazes back with a confused expression, one eyebrow raised. The girl next to him whispers something in his ear and his face morphs into understanding. Both of them stand up and walk hesitantly in front of them. Furihata squeaks. 

For a few awkward seconds nobody says anything. Kagami opens his mouth to ask the question everyone is wondering: Why are you here?

But Reina beats him to the chase. “Hello everybody! My name is Reina and this is my twin Rei. You guys seemed to have confused him with Akashi Seijuurou. That’s my da- cousin. Yup. We’re cousins. And getting straight to the point we came here to talk to Furihata Kouki and we didn’t want to interrupt your practice.”

Riko lets out a big sigh. “Teenagers think they can come in and ruin practice. Ok Akashi twins, you can stay. But one question, why Furihata?”

Furihata tenses. This is it. His death has arrived early. Akashi is one good-grudge holder to send his cousins to Seirin High school and plot his death. 

Rei smoothly interferes. “We need to discuss something in private with him. It is an urgent family matter. It has nothing to do with da- Seijuurou or the winter cup.” He sends a bright smile in Furihata’s direction and gives him a cheeky wink. 

It weirdly tugs his heart. Unlike the other Akashi (who never smiles), this Akashi has the cutest smile ever and his eyes crinkle with him making Furihata want to coo at him. Get it together Furihata, this Akashi is probably no different than the other. 

His twin, Reina, squeezes his shoulder affectionately, and also gives him a big smile. The tug is stronger now and Furihata hides behind Kuroko again, looking down at the gym floor. The shiny floor does nothing to alleviate the funny feelings gnawing at his chest. 

 

 

 

The twins leave, not wanting to disrupt practice further. 

“We’ll come back when practice is over, ok?” Reina yells over her shoulder. 

After a fair distance away from the gym, Reina lets out happy squeals of delight. “Pai is the absolute cutest!” Reina squeals, hiding her face in her hands. “He looks so young-!

“He is young.” 

“-and did you see how he looked at us?”

“He barely acknowledged us. The floor was way more interesting than we were.” He grumbles, the faintest of pouts on his lips. “Not that I blame him. We are strangers to him after all.”

“Rei, hellooo. He already loves us. I can feel it.” She pats her chest, right over her heart. 

“Right. Anyways lets go walk around and get a good feeling of where we are. Do you have the spare credit card dad gave you?”

Reina nods. “An Akashi always has money on them.”

“I have some spare cash. We can go get something to eat. What’s that place Uncle Kagami likes to eat at?”

“Maji Burger! And while we’re at it, let’s go get pai a gift. We’re most likely going to his house anyways.” Reina head snaps up. “Wait, if we do go to his house, then we’re going to see our abuelitos! Rei we have to go fast and get some fruit basket or something.”

Ah yes, the abuelitos. They’re the biggest coddle monsters after Reina. At least in the future they are. Rei hopes he’ll escape his abuelita’s death grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back. kinda


End file.
